


Maknae Loves You All

by jhanjhan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Maknae-hyung, Sehun/EXO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjhan/pseuds/jhanjhan
Summary: Sehun's POV. An event in China. EXO members..... and then there's Wu Yi Fan and Lu Han and Huang Zi Tao.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, created Mar2, 2015, so it was supposed to be two former members. And this is not what I feel right now. This feeling here has already passed. I just wanted to share :)
> 
> Thank you for reading :D

 

 

 

 

 

 

The fans were wild tonight. Seeing all 12 of us in the same stage. 9 on the other side, and the formers on the other.

I was standing here on the stage together with my hyung-deul. The program has ended and everyone was greeting each other. I want to look around. I want to greet other stars on the other side. I can understand mandarin now, so I’m able to communicate with them. But... I’m afraid to see _them_ eye to eye.

I saw my hyung-deul greeting the stars near us, so I copied them. I just paid my respect to the stars near us. But as I looked up from bowing to someone, my eyes trailed on _their_ direction. I saw _them_ looking at us. At me. _They_ were greeting others near them. But _their_ eyes came back to focus in our direction. I don’t know what to do. Should I just turned around and ignore _them_? Should I wave my hand and walk to _them_? I saw my hyung-deul preparing to leave the stage. I turned back to _them_ and just bowed my head, and then I turned around to follow my hyung-deul.

I think Chanyeol-hyung saw my distress earlier. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Kai came up and held my left hand. He’s close enough to not notice his right hand holding my left.

I never look back. It’s enough that they got some recognition from me. I know I’m not someone of importance but, I really think that just recognition is enough for them. After all, they left us without reasons and with reasons of taking a rest. But from what I’ve seen in different sites, they’re busy with photo shoots, guestings, and movies.

I know there were going to be some bad feedbacks towards EXO for not greeting the former members on this event. But what can we do? We were on the other side and we need to leave soon. Ah~ I wished I never looked at their direction. The three of them... looking like expecting something. Some greetings... I think they got shocked seeing me so formal towards them. Surely they didn’t expect for me to bow at them as if I do not know them personally.

But I do... I do that I do not know them personally. I do not know what to believe. The two of them fighting against SM... It’s as if they were fighting EXO. I do not know what the truth is anymore.

I’m afraid of the future. I can’t guarantee that my remaining hyung-deul will stay. That’s why I don’t want them to promise. I just want us to be content of what we have for today. And treasure all of memories of yesterdays. But I don’t want to think of tomorrows. I don’t know what will happen. I don’t know if they are going to change their minds. I don’t know if they will leave too.

 

I love them so much. I don’t want them to leave. But I don't want to be selfish.If that time comes, when they decided that they don’t want to continue anymore, I’ll let them go. Because at least, I’ve shown them how much important they are to me. It’s enough that I’ve shown my love for them, and I won’t regret anything.

 

 

 

 

 

Maknae loves you all.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Promises are always broken.

Don't make promises, but 'do' instead.

Because trust is hard to earn once you break a promise.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 


End file.
